Mr. Stoppable
Mr. Stoppable is the father of Ron Stoppable. Appearance Personality Biography Mr. Stoppable is JewishBad Boy. Backstory It very likely that Mr. Stoppable did not attend his high school prom. Because as of Ron and Kim infiltrating the Bermuda Triangle club Ron stated that the tuxedo his dad bought for his prom had never been wornSo the Drama, implying that he had a less successful love life in high school than his son. Ron the Man He had some good advice, but Ron had already found an instant solution, The Molecular Muscle Enhancer, so he was not ready to listen to his father's sound advice, so he had Rufus take notes on his father's words of wisdom. Odds Man In He has been named "Actuary Of The Year." This is the episode, when Ron took an interest in his father's work. At first, Ron was more fearful for Kim's own safety, but after Mr. Stoppable pointed out that she "is in no more danger saving the world than the average student is skateboarding to school,"and then calculated Ron's known traits, which he is aware of, "Its a miracle." The calculations showed Ron the "I should have been toast in the tenth grade," which was very instrumental in Ron becoming more paranoid, and even going inside a panic room not too long afterwards. When Ron was in his panic room, and Rufus intervened, by entering the panic room from the vent at the top of it. The vent came close to landing near Ron. Wade was also calling for Ron's help at this time. Ron was still too fearful to enter the "outside world," until Mr. Stoppable told him, from the ceiling, "Somethings are worth the risk." Mathter and Fervent He also happens to be a mathematical genius, and once assisted Team Possible on a mission to defeat the Mathter. In fact, he was the only one who was able to defeat the Mathter, and he did this in the Mathter's own infinity dome. As he said, "Nobody puts my son in a bubble." When Ron finally called him a "hero," it gave him the confidence that he needed to win. Abilities Career He is an actuary which allows him to work anywhere. As an actuary he is a highly skilled mathematician, so much so he was able to overpower the Mathter inside his own invention which converted math into energy. Allergies Ron has mentioned that his dad has allergies to nearly every kind of animal hair or furA Sitch in TimeRappin' Drakken. Relationships Family Son While he does seem to genuinely care about his son and what Ron thinks of him, he does not seem to acknowledge or consider his son's thoughts or feelings on matters as being important. Often they make major life changes without telling Ron, leaving him clueless until it's already happened, such as adopting Hana and moving his stuff to the atticBig Bother, not telling him that they were moving to Norway until the day they movedA Sitch in Time, and telling him he was going to Camp Wannaweep only when the bus had come to pick him up . When asked by Ron why they didn't tell him, Mr. Stoppable says, "This is our way of telling you."A Sitch in Time In several episodes: Ron the Man, Odds Man In, and Mathter and Fervent, Mr. Stoppable appears to want to guide Ron with good fatherly advice and be considered his hero. Ron appears to be closer to his father than his mother ("Mathter and Fervent"), as he appears to be somewhat laid-back (like Ron himself is) and more accepting of who Ron is than his wife. Quotes "I'm an actuary. I can work anywhere." From "Mathter and Fervent" * Barkin: Interesting report you turned in there, Stoppable. Your dad, A.K.A hero, is a, uh, a member of the Middleton Search and Rescue? * Ron: Yep. * Barkin: Also volunteers at the local fire department. * Ron: Affirmative. * Barkin: And while in the confines of a certain Infinity Dome, he can convert pure mathematical thought into blasts of energy that fire out of his skull? * Ron: Yeah, it’s an actuary thing. * Barkin: I see... (enthusiastically) Your dad rocks! A+! Trivia *Just as Kim's father helped her defeat the Killer Bebes with Sonic Disturbances from Kim's Kimmunicator, Ron's dad helped Ron, Kim, Rufus, and Hego defeat the Mathter with his mathmatical mind, considering he was "Actuary of the Year". *Ron's father defeated the Team Go enemy, The Mathter. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Mr. Stoppable is voiced by Elliott Gould. Episode Appearances References Category:Stoppable family Stoppable Category:Characters Category:Adults